Cancion para una Noche de Tormenta
by Aleksei Volken
Summary: El destino las hizo enemigas. El valor las hizo aliadas. El respeto mutuo las hizo compañeras y amigas. La fuerza de una tormenta... las convertirá en...¿amantes? SignumFate. PostStrikers. One-shot.


Hola a todos...

Este es un "one-shot" dentro del universo de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. No es Universo Alterno pero si es un desarrollo "alterno" a la historia yuri "oficial." Este es un Fate-Signum y espero que nadie me desee la muerte por esto pero desde que leí el doujin "You Know My Name" no he podido quitármelas de la cabeza juntas. Creo que aun en la historia "original", Signum es alguien muy especial para Fate.

Y pues, la mejor manera de vencer la tentación es….caer en ella.

Este fic es Post-Striker, prácticamente Pre-Force, aunque en realidad la trama no está relacionada con la saga. Lo único que se mantiene es la línea de tiempo. Fate tiene alrededor de 24 años y Signum cerca de 34.

Espero no ofender a nadie y si lo disfrutan, pues que mejor.

**Este fic está especialmente dedicado a Rogue Devlin.**

Gracias anticipadas a todos lo que dejen reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Signum (si, blasfemia y herejía total), y está clasificado M, por temas maduros, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Canción para una Noche de Tormenta<strong>_

_por Aleksei Volken_

Soundtrack: _Concierto para Piano #2 en C Menor_ de mi compatriota _Sergei Rachmaninoff_, preferentemente en la versión de Herbert Von Karajan.

.

_**~Moderato~**_

Ella había estado a su lado muchas veces en la batalla…como ese día, que espalda con espalda se protegían mutuamente mientras atacaban.

Ambas tenían la certeza absoluta de que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse cuando la otra era su compañera. Habían entrenado y combatido juntas tantas, tantas veces, que en muchas ocasiones, la mayoría… las palabras no eran necesarias entre ellas; solo necesitaban mirarse una fracción de segundo para saber qué era lo siguiente que tenían que hacer. A veces, ni siquiera necesitaban mirarse.

Se movían en perfecta sincronía, combinando fuerza y velocidad en ataques y defensas que se convertían una danza aérea letal para sus enemigos.

No solo conocían a la perfección cada uno de sus movimientos de batalla, sino que casi se intuían; fluían con la misma respiración y el mismo latido. No necesitaban hablarse o mirarse para saber dónde estaba la otra o cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de su danza de batalla.

Ella… era sólida como una roca, fuerte, implacable…

Ella… era veloz como el relámpago, precisa, mortal en sus ataques,...

Ellas eran dos de las mujeres más poderosas; una era una maga prodigio desde la más temprana edad, la otra era una guerrera de centurias. Se podría pensar que tales mujeres no tendrían mucho en común…pero no era así.

Mirando a Signum combatir, Fate sentía que un calor se extendía en su pecho y a ratos tenía que esforzarse para no quedarse embelesada mirando la belleza y la certeza de sus movimientos, la perfección de su ejecución. En esos momentos, aun después de tantos años, Signum todavía la sorprendía con su serenidad.

Pese a que había existido durante centurias, conocido múltiples tiempos, lugares y personas, Signum nunca había conocido a alguien como Fate Testarossa. Desde aquel primer encuentro cuando Fate era todavía una niña, la maga se encaró con ella de igual a igual, la miró con esos profundos ojos carmesí sin miedo y aceptó el reto de enfrentarla hasta el final.

Un reto que se había extendido por más de diez años.

En ese momento, Fate, no era más una niña y Signum, no era más un programa.

Ambas eran mujeres poderosas y letales, ambas eran inteligentes y brillantes estrategas, ambas eran valientes y honorables.

Fate preparó un ataque múltiple de Plasma Lancer para abrir camino al ataque final de Signum; Sturmfalken era una de las manifestaciones del poder de la Guerrera Belka que más le gustaba ver a Fate.

Muy pronto, las dos estuvieron flotando en la oscuridad solo con el fondo del cielo estrellado a sus espaldas. Debajo de ellas, las posiciones eran aseguradas por los magos de tierra. El camino estaba ya abierto y despejado. El enemigo había luchado valientemente pero no había tenido oportunidad frente a ellas.

Se miraron. Mientras el estruendo de las explosiones de sus ataques combinados se disipaba a lo lejos, el silencio la envolvía ahí donde estaban en las alturas.

Ambas irradiaban con la luz de su poder mágico. Ambas se veían poderosas e imbatibles. Ambas pensaban que la otra era la visión más abrumadora.

_**~Adagio~**_

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no combatíamos juntas, Signum.-

Era ya muy tarde por la noche y Fate estaba sentada junto con Signum en el comedor prácticamente desierto de crucero interdimensional Freyja donde estaban asignadas para una misión de reconocimiento y recuperación de Lost Logia.

-Un buen tiempo en efecto Testarossa,- le respondió la guerrera mirándola.

Ninguna de las dos parecía tener mucha hambre. Sus platos frente a ellas estaban prácticamente sin tocar.

Aunque se veían con cierta frecuencia tanto en el trabajo como fuera de él, solo tres o a lo sumo, cuatro veces desde la desbandada de la Sección Seis, habían tenido misiones juntas. Eran demasiado buenas para tenerlas juntas, salvo en los casos especiales como este que les ocupaba.

-Me pasa lo mismo con Nanoha, es extremadamente raro que me envíen en una misión con ella. -

Signum miró su plato. Fate no hacía misiones con Nanoha pero se veían con mucha frecuencia. Criar y educar a una hija, juntas lo requería.

-¿Cómo esta Vivio?- preguntó Signum con ligereza, mientras jugaba un poco con la comida pero sin probarla.

-Mejorando su aprendizaje de magia, haciendo amigos…creo que se podría decir que creciendo,- le respondió Fate un tanto nostálgica, haciendo exactamente lo mismo con la comida. –Erio y Caro han crecido mucho también…bueno, Erio.-

Un poco a su pesar Signum sonrió. Había visto a Fate esforzarse muchísimo para crecer, para madurar, para hacerse más fuerte; la rubia prácticamente no había tenido nunca una vida normal, mucho menos una infancia "normal" y además había aceptado responsabilidades que la mayoría de la gente aceptaba hasta mucho después en la vida adulta.

Y ahora a los veinticuatro años, cuando para la mayoría de la gente la vida apenas comenzaba ella casi parecía como si lamentara que sus "chicos" crecieran.

Ojos profundamente azules se fijaron en carmesí. Fate sintió como si Signum pudiera leer hasta el último de sus pensamientos y se esforzó por no ruborizarse. Eso le pasaba cuando tenía quince años, no debía pasarle ahora que tenía casi veinticinco.

-¿Qué?- preguntó más para romper el momento que por dar algún significado a la pregunta. La verdad era que Signum siempre había podido leerla como un libro abierto sin importar la edad que tuviera.

Signum la miro detenidamente antes de decirle, -Tal vez es tiempo de que te des un espacio para ti.-

Fate se quedó un poco desconcertada mirando a su compañera.

-Bueno…eso…es…sería….es decir…, yo lo hago.-

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo solo para ti Testarossa?-

Fate lo pensó un poco.

-Bueno la última vez que estuvimos en Carnaaji con Nanoha y los chicos fue bastante divertido… Fue hace un casi año y aun entonces, prácticamente no pude derrotar a Erio…fue fantástico… y eso también ha sido gracias a ti,- dijo mirando a Signum, recordando todas la veces que la guerrera había entrenado también con el chico.

Signum la miró. – Ya veo.-

Su compañera se quedó en silencio y Fate sintió que de alguna forma, había dicho algo incorrecto y volvió a sentirse como cuando tenía quince años.

-Ser una buena madre para Vivio y en cierta forma para Erio y Caro es muy importante para mí, a veces no sé si lo estoy haciendo correctamente…Nunca estoy con ellos el tiempo suficiente,- dijo Fate ruborizada al fin sin mirar a Signum. Finalmente dejó de jugar con la comida, hizo a un lado su plato y entrelazó los dedos para no ponerse más nerviosa, o al menos, para que no se notara.

Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando unos dedos largos y elegantes tocaron muy levemente una de sus manos.

-Yo creo que lo estás haciendo muy bien, Testarossa.-

El rubor de Fate se incrementó y se maldijo por eso. Ya no debería pasarle eso de ruborizarse. Miró a Signum, trató de decir algo pero nada vino a su mente. Entonces en medio de su turbación sintió como ese levísimo contacto se rompía y Signum se alejaba. Deseo extender la mano para retener la de la otra pero así como no podía hablar, tampoco podía moverse.

-Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor ir a descansar. Mañana tenemos misión de reconocimiento….- dijo Signum dejando la frase sin terminar. Fate, ruborizada y con los labios entreabiertos como si estuviera a punto de decir algo la miraba tan intensamente que lo que estaba a punto de decir se le olvidó y en ese instante solo pudo ver a Fate.

Se levantó de la mesa en automático, casi como si su cuerpo estuviera aplicando alguna maniobra de evasión desesperada. Y en cierta forma, así era. No podía, no debía, ver a Fate de ninguna otra manera que no fuera como… ¿qué? ¿Compañera de equipo? Fate se ofendería si le dijera que era "solo" su compañera de equipo. ¿Aprendiz? Hacía mucho que Fate era mucho más., ¿Amiga? También hacía tiempo que Fate era más…mucho más que solo una amiga. Al menos para ella.

Lo mejor era no pensar.

Fate se puso de pie también y caminaron hacia sus camarotes. Las ventajas de sus rangos actuales les brindaban un poco más de comodidad. Ya no tenían que compartir el ya de por sí reducido espacio con alguien más.

En esta ocasión les habían tocado camarotes uno al lado del otro en el mismo puente de oficiales. Nada de soldados ruidosos, un poco más de espacio y privacidad, y algunas áreas comunes de esparcimiento y descanso que ninguna de ellas usaba nunca.

Ahora ese puente también estaba vacío. Los oficiales que estaban de guardia estaban en el puente y los que no, descansaban para el nuevo día que les esperaba.

-Que descanses Testarossa,- dijo Signum digitando la clave de acceso de su puerta.

-Signum…- la detuvo Fate. Suspiró e hizo la pregunta, -¿Realmente piensas que lo estoy haciendo bien?-

La guerrera miró los ojos carmesí anhelantes. Sabía que no se refería a su desempeño como Enforcer. Ya habían pasado por eso antes.

-Totalmente,- le respondió con seguridad.

Fate se sintió un poco mal por insistir, especialmente con el argumento que usaría pero realmente necesitaba saber.

-Pero ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura Signum? En cierta forma, tú y yo nos parecemos mucho en ese aspecto, nos enfocamos mucho en el trabajo y dejamos de ver otras cosas. Tu cuidas también de tu familia pero Hayate-chan es ya una mujer y Vita…bueno, no hay mucho que cuidarle a Vita, ya sabes….sin ofender.-

Signum rió con buen humor.

-No…tienes razón, yo ya no tengo una familia que cuidar en el mismo sentido que tú, pero sí tengo una manera de saber. Puedo ver la clase de personas en la que Erio, Caro y Vivio se están convirtiendo, gracias a ti.-

Fate sintió un calorcillo agradable extenderse en su pecho al escuchar el argumento de Signum y se relajó al verla reír tan abiertamente. Signum era abierta y relajada con muy pocas personas, y Fate lo consideraba algo especial de su relación, -Bueno, Vivio es "casi" responsabilidad completa de Nanoha y cada día se parece más a ella en muchas cosas. No sé si quiera tomar responsabilidad en eso.-

Ambas rieron.

-No dejes que Nanoha escuche eso…o dormirás en el piso en tu próxima visita a casa,- le dijo Signum mirándola. A veces necesitaba recordarse donde era que Fate dormía y qué tenía una casa a la cual regresar.

-Bueno, si me echan tendrás que darme asilo político en tu casa, ya que sería tu culpa.-

Signum extendió la mano y revolvió el cabello de Fate como solía hacer cuando era una niña todavía.

-En ese caso dormirías con Zafira ya que tampoco sería mi culpa.-

Fate se sorprendió del gesto.

-Ehh… ¡Signum!, ya no soy una niña,- se quejó y se ruborizó igual que la última vez que Signum le había hecho lo mismo varios años atrás.

La mano de Signum se mantuvo en el cabello de Fate, arreglando el pequeño desastre que había causado. Fate se veía increíblemente sensual con los mechones de cabello ligeramente desordenados, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes con algo que era parte enojo amistoso, parte timidez y parte…deseo.

Signum se estremeció al notar eso último, pero no se apartó. Tenía que controlarse. Acomodó una hebra más del cabello de Fate detrás de la oreja para después apartarse lentamente.

-Solo tú puedes hacer eso,- concedió Fate con su rubor incrementándose rompiendo el contacto visual mirando hacia un lado, -Pero no en público.-

Signum aceptó la solicitud con una sonrisa y se despidió una vez más, entró en su camarote con movimientos cuidadosamente controlados, cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en ella. Cerró los ojos, dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás y exhaló deseando que junto con esa exhalación pudiera expulsar esos deseos que a veces la sobrecogían.

No. Fate definitivamente ya no era una niña.

.

Los días de su misión transcurrían sin muchas diferencias y sin sobresaltos. Tanto, que Fate empezó a preguntarse porque los mandos habían insistido en que fueran juntas a esa misión. Por un momento pensó que algo grave se gestaba pero hasta el momento nada indicaba que fuera así. Ella debía investigar y registrar además de combatir y asegurar las reliquias y eso era lo que hacía. Con escrupulosa precisión.

Se esforzaba por no distraerse y por mantenerse alerta, pero la facilidad del trabajo también hacía que tuviera demasiado tiempo libre para pensar.

O para estar demasiado consiente de la presencia de otra persona.

Ese día además, habían terminado mucho más temprano de lo habitual. Y a diferencia de lo que ella pensaba, (que no estaba haciendo mucho) el Almirante Safrane a cargo del crucero Freyja, parecía pensar lo contrario. El hombre estaba fascinado con la eficacia de la dupla Fate-Signum y había terminado dándole aún más tiempo libre para ese día como recompensa por su arduo trabajo ya que la misión estaba por terminar.

Sentada en su habitación en silencio, Fate decidió que era mejor salir a caminar un poco y despejarse.

Su caminata la llevó al gran mirador del crucero desde donde se podían observar las fluctuaciones del mar dimensional conforme avanzaban hacia su siguiente punto de destino. El espectáculo nunca dejaba de impresionarla. Era literalmente navegar en la esencia de la materia que componía el universo y a Fate le fascinaba ver los colores difusos de las dimensiones espacio-tiempo que atravesaban.

Y ahí con la mirada perdida en el mar dimensional, no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para recordar. Hacía muchos años que conocía a Signum. Quince para ser exactos, más de la mitad de su vida. Después de esos encuentros iniciales como rivales acérrimas donde en realidad ninguna había realmente vencido a la otra; se habían convertido en rivales "amistosas" y la guerrera había estado a su lado muchas veces, de muchas maneras distintas.

Aunque decir que ninguna de las dos había vencido no era del todo exacto. Fate jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta, pero ese día de su batalla en el desierto, Signum pudo haberla vencido desde mucho antes pero se contuvo. Se contuvo para no lastimarla de manera mortal; Arf le dijo un tiempo después cómo Signum la sostenía en sus brazos a mitad del desierto. Aunque aún eran "enemigas" la protegió…hasta el final. Fate sonrió tristemente en medio de sus recuerdos; lo sabía aun entonces, lo supo cuando vio una lágrima deslizarse por la mejilla de Signum cuando ella pensó que ya nunca podrían ser amigas, cuando la guerrera estaba desgarrada entre su deber como guardiana del Libro de la Oscuridad y su deseo de no lastimar a Fate.

Y después, cuando creció para entrar en la adolescencia y la adultez, Fate había estado demasiado ocupada con sus entrenamientos, la escuela, el accidente de Nanoha; esforzándose una y otra vez para convertirse en Enforcer. Y cuando por fín lo consiguió, luchando para hacer del universo un lugar más seguro y más aún…, tratando de ser una guardiana y una madre.

Simplemente nunca se había parado un momento, a pensar si quería o esperaba algo más de la vida o de alguien.

Nanoha siempre había estado a su lado de una manera especial y de manera muy similar; había hecho elecciones igual de demandantes que las de Fate. Ambas habían estado ahí la una para la otra y ambas estarían ahí para la otra. Nanoha era su mejor amiga.

Sin embargo, la forma como Signum estaba a su lado, era diferente.

Era una certeza ineludible. Era como esperar que el sol saliera cada día. Uno, simplemente no se lo cuestionaba. El sol salía y estaba ahí, cálido y brillante. E incluso cuando ella no lo veía podía sentir su presencia en su piel.

Signum era esa certeza y esa presencia en su piel. Lo había sido desde el principio, aun cuando todavía eran rivales…. Y lo que le hacía sentir también era muy diferente a lo que podía sentir con cualquier otra persona.

Cuando era todavía adolescente y empezó a notar que Signum no solo era una guerrera dotada y poderosa, sino una mujer hermosa y atractiva, Fate se esforzó por desechar esos pensamientos. Tenía demasiado en qué pensar y además, era algo que no podía pasar de ninguna manera. Fate se aterrorizaba en esos días de que Signum se diera cuenta y esa relación especial que tenían, se rompiera.

Pero, ¿qué sentía en esos momentos… y después de tantos años?

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Fate no se percató que la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos también estaba ahí mirándola.

Signum también se había encontrado con demasiado tiempo libre para sus estándares habituales y al igual que Fate, había salido a despejarse. Muchas veces le tocaba hacer misiones con otros magos y Enforcers de TSAB, muchas veces acompañaba a Hayate o incluso a la Caballero Carim por alguna solicitud especial de Hayate, sin embargo esas misiones con Fate eran siempre especiales.

Pero no esta vez. Esta vez le estaba resultando particularmente difícil. Mirándola en esos momentos, absorta en sus pensamientos Signum no podía evitar rememorar las diferentes imágenes que tenía en su memoria de esa mujer. La conocía desde que tenía nueve años. La vio crecer y entrar en la adolescencia y en ese momento, comenzaron sus problemas. Notó los leves cambios en cómo Fate la miraba. Notó los cambios en su voz y en sus actitudes, y también notó cuánto se esforzaba Fate por disimularlos. Al principio, Signum estaba convencida de que se trataba de un enamoramiento adolescente, una etapa completamente normal del desarrollo de la chica donde se sentía deslumbraba por una mujer a la que veía como hermana mayor, como maestra, como modelo a seguir. Signum se aseguraba una y otra vez que era solo eso.

También se repetía una y otra vez que, aunque su edad física fuera aproximadamente diez años mayor que Fate, la verdad era que su edad "real" y su experiencia era mucho mayor. Ella, entre todas las personas, no podía permitirse tener ninguna clase de pensamientos (o sentimientos) hacia Fate que no fueran los correspondientes a una hermana mayor.

Y sin embargo, conforme Fate seguía creciendo y se transformaba ya no en una joven sino en una mujer adulta, hermosa y fuerte, Signum no podía evitar notarlo. Y tampoco podía evitar sentirse cautivada por ella.

Para esos momentos, ya casi se cumplían casi diez años desde la primera vez que Fate le había despertado sentimientos que Signum no se imaginaba que sentiría jamás, por nadie.

Ahora Fate era ya una mujer adulta, ya no era su alumna, ni su aprendiz. Era su amiga. O al menos, eso pensaban ambas. Uno confiaba en los amigos, y ella le confiaría su vida a Fate. Sin embargo había cosas que no podía confiarle. No podía decirle lo que sentía a veces cuando la miraba, no podía decirle que había días que deseaba tanto verla que casi dolía físicamente; no podía decirle que su ascetismo guerrero se veía gravemente trastocado a veces cuando la miraba y sus deseos la traicionaban.

¿Podían guardarse tantas cosas de una "amiga" y aun así seguirlo siendo? Ahí mirando a Fate, Signum no tenía la respuesta para esa pregunta.

Dos jóvenes auxiliares que pasaban en ese momento, saludaron a la Primera Teniente muy formalmente como es la costumbre, delatando su presencia. Signum se encaminó hacia el mirador como si estuviera pasando por ahí…casualmente.

Fate, al escuchar las voces, se giró para encontrarse a Signum aproximándose a ella.

-Una vista impresionante ¿no?- dijo la guerrera mirando hacia el exterior y no hacia a Fate.

-Hmmm,- fue la única respuesta de Fate, todavía un poco absorta en sus pensamientos.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, lado a lado, mirando hacia la inmensidad. Durante un rato, ninguna de las dos dice una palabra. Fate tratando de aclararse lo que siente con Signum así a su lado y Signum, contenta con estar solamente con al lado de Fate, llenándose de su presencia.

-¿En qué pensabas con tanta concentración Testarossa? ¿Ha surgido algo nuevo con respecto a la misión?-

Fate se rió. Típico de Signum pensar primero en el trabajo.

-Pensaba en ti de hecho,- respondió Fate con dulzura.

Signum controló apenas el impulso de saltar, que esa declaración tan abierta le produjo.

-Pensaba en el tiempo que nos conocemos y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, han pasado ya muchos años. ¿Recuerdas nuestra segunda batalla en ese planeta desierto?... ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Ni idea,- respondió la guerrera, -Estábamos en tantos lugares cada día que no puedo recordar los nombres.-

-En realidad, digamos que "en serio", solo nos enfrentamos tres veces, y en ninguna pudiste derrotarme,- dijo Fate con mirada complacida.

-Dos veces Testarossa, la primera vez no cuenta, esa ocasión el sistema de cartuchos me hacía muy superior a ti.-

-Ah no…- repeló Fate, -Te di batalla, con cartuchos o sin cartuchos. Al final ustedes se fueron antes de acabar.-

-Si…de acabar contigo.-

Ahí frente al mirador, sacaron sus preciados recuerdos una para la otra y rieron un buen rato; en efecto, como buenas amigas.

Hasta que mientras reían, sus miradas se encontraron, carmesí se perdió en azul y sin quererlo, ni poder evitarlo, se acercaron. Fate era una mujer alta pero Signum era todavía un par de centímetros más alta que ella.

La sonrisa todavía bailaba en sus labios mientras se miraban. Ambas se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo de lo cerca que estaban. Ambas se detuvieron al mismo tiempo. Pero Fate no pudo contener todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, su mano izquierda estaba en el hombro de Signum y las palabras estaban en su boca.

-Gracias por haber estado a mi lado…tantas veces.-

Signum sabía a lo que Fate se refería. Para ella había sido importante también. Su propia mano subió para rozar el brazo de Fate. Las manos se deslizaron como si tuvieran voluntad propia y ninguna de las dueñas pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo; solo se detuvieron cuando los dedos de Signum sostenían los de Fate con suavidad. Sus miradas estaban engarzadas y ninguna bajó la vista a sus dedos enlazados. Solo que quedaron así, largo rato, mirándose.

.

Durante el último día de la misión, ambas tenían que cubrir a las fuerzas de tierra que cargaban hacia la fortaleza donde tenían que recuperar los últimos fragmentos de Lost Logia reportados. No se preveía que nada saliera mal. Las lecturas eran altas pero estaban dentro de los límites.

Aplicarían la misma estrategia en las posiciones anteriores. Fate y Signum abrirían el camino, cubrirían a todos y después recolectarían la pieza. Trabajo de rutina.

Sin embargo, en esa línea de trabajo, la rutina puede cambiar en un segundo.

Las lecturas que habían estado dentro de los límites normales, se dispararon repentinamente cuando la avanzada de magos de tierra ya iba en camino.

Fate se apresuró con Signum detrás de ella y mientras Fate activaba defensas múltiples para los magos abajo y para ella, la guerrera se lanzó con toda fuerza contra su atacante.

La emisión mágica principal venía de una figura oscura contra la que Signum se lanzó en Schlangeform desde media distancia, pero otros dos que tampoco habían registrado, la atraparon en un ataque pinza que ya no pudo esquivar mientras hacía el ataque frontal.

Fate apenas tuvo tiempo de preparar y disparar múltiples Photon Lancer a los atacantes para cubrir a Signum. Desde donde se encontraba vió cómo su compañera se estrellaba contra una de las paredes de la fortaleza que atacaban.

-¡Signum!-

Una ira fría se extendió en su pecho y preparo un Plasma Smasher para demostrarles a sus atacantes cuanto le había molestado ese artero ataque sobre su compañera. Uno, dos, tres ataques se sucedieron rápidamente para después cargar con toda la furia de su Scythe Slash sobre ellos.

Las habían sorprendido y dos habían logrado golpear a Signum, pero eso los había dejado a merced de Fate.

Abajo, después de levantarse e ignorar el dolor el su pecho, con Laevantine en Schwertform , Signum se encargó del primer sujeto que habían detectado y que su ataque había dejado también tendido bajo una pila de escombros.

Una vez sometido por múltiples ataduras mágicas, explosiones diversas la hicieron levantar la vista. Fate les estaba dando sin piedad a los otros dos. Para cuando terminó, un par de masas humanas humeantes pero todavía vivas se precipitaban a un encuentro inexorable con el piso de roca.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Signum los sostuvo con ataduras antes de que se impactaran en el piso con la ayuda de los magos de tierra que estaban ya tomando posiciones en el sitio.

Fate aterrizó a su lado a tiempo para sostenerla cuando el esfuerzo la hizo perder el paso un momento.

-¡Signum!...- la voz de Fate sonaba preocupada a su lado. -¿Estas bien?-

-Todo en orden Testarossa,- le respondió ocultando lo mejor que podía el dolor.

-No debiste hacer eso, los magos de tierra ya venían en camino…- alegó Fate mirándola enojada y todavía sosteniéndola del brazo.

-Tal vez…pero, ¿no crees que te excediste un poco con ellos….?-

Fate ya no tuvo tiempo de responder que no porque la asistencia médica también llegó y los magos sanadores demandaron revisar a Signum de inmediato. El capitán de tierra llamó a Fate para sellar las reliquias que encontraron por lo que, muy a su pesar, tuvo que dejar a Signum al cuidado de los sanadores mientras ella terminaba el trabajo.

Cuando terminaron de asegurar la posición, sellar las reliquias y registrar todo lo que habían encontrado en el sitio, hacia un buen rato que se habían llevado a Signum de vuelta al Freyja.

No bien puso un pie de nuevo en el crucero, el primer oficial a bordo ya esperaba a Fate para confirmarle que Signum estaba bien y estable pero todavía en la enfermería en observación y que el Almirante Safrane la esperaba con impaciencia en el puente.

Por dentro, las ansías de ir con Signum la carcomían pero se contuvo. La misma Signum la reprendería si iba a verla sin terminar la misión primero.

Fate dio su informe al Almirante, de manera precisa y eficiente pero rápida, y después de agradecerle por su trabajo, el mismo Safrane la apuró a la enfermería diciendo que él ya había estado ahí para agradecer a Signum y ver como se encontraba la preciada guardiana de la Comandante Yagami.

"_Eso debió haber dicho desde el principio,"_ pensaba Fate mientras caminaba con paso rápido a la enfermería a donde entró para encontrarse a Signum tendida en una cama con los ojos cerrados.

-Va a estar bien,- dijo una voz suave a espaldas de Fate en un murmullo. La Enforcer se volvió para encontrarse con la Dra. Yaris Venza. –Vamos a tener que obligarla a tomar dos días tranquilos una vez que regresemos a Midchilda, pero yo creo que sobrevivirá.-

-¿Fue tan grave?- preguntó Fate preocupada.

-¿Te refieres a la herida?,- preguntó la doctora con mirada divertida. Fate asintió. –Oh…fue un poco fuerte ya que quedó en medio de los dos rayos mágicos sin un escudo apropiado…pero no, estará bien. No, yo me refería a que sobrevivirá a los dos días de descanso obligatorio.-

La doctora Avenza, a quién Fate no conocía hasta ese momento, al parecer era conocida de Shamal y sabía perfectamente, lo difícil paciente que Signum podía ser. Fate sonrió ante todo lo que la dicharachera doctora le estaba diciendo en murmullos y reconoció que ella también, era muy mala paciente.

-Pueden ir a cafetería a continuar con su plática,- dijo una voz ronca desde la cama.

-Oh…le hemos despertado Teniente,- dijo la doctora con una sonrisa. Al parecer no lo lamentaba en lo absoluto. –Las dejare solas. Enforcer Testarossa puede quedarse todo el tiempo que guste.-

Fate la miro salir casi con la boca abierta y después se volvió para mirar a Signum.

-Tal vez debamos ir a que te revise otro médico cuando lleguemos a casa,- dijo Fate con preocupación.

-No, ella es así,- dijo Signum. –Estoy perfectamente Testarossa, además ya escuchaste, me obligaran a descansar.-

Fate se acercó hasta quedar al lado de la cama. Signum se acomodó para sentarse un poco y el esfuerzo le provocó un tirón en la herida recién curada.

-Hey…- la reprendió Fate ayudándola a acomodarse.

-No es necesario Testarossa, te digo que estoy bien,- insistió Signum tercamente y hasta un poco ofendida –No soy una anciana a la que hay que acomodarle la almohada.-

Fate sonrió levemente y esta vez, ella fue la que acomodó el cabello de Signum con movimientos leves. Signum enmudeció ante la repentina caricia.

Podía sentir la mirada de Fate sobre ella, pero temía levantar la vista para encontrarse con los ojos carmesí.

-Allá abajo…- empezó Fate, -cuando esos…tipos te atacaron…me preocupe mucho…-

Ante el tono de la voz de Fate, Signum finalmente la miró. Había múltiples emociones desfilando por el rostro de Fate en esos momentos. Alivio, todavía un poco de preocupación, timidez, confusión…interés.

-Fui descuidada Testarossa, lo siento. Debía tener una protección antes de lanzarme de esa forma.-

Fate no dijo nada, solo la miro. Su mano, había migrado de acariciar el cabello de Signum a su mejilla.

-Yo sé que tú puedes con eso y más…pero….cuando te vi caer…deseé darles su merecido a esos tipos.-

-Y vaya que lo hiciste,- dijo Signum, extendiendo la mano para tomar la de Fate.

Eso de tomarse las manos de esa manera, se estaba convirtiendo en una agradable costumbre que Signum sabía que iba a extrañar salvajemente después, pero de todas maneras lo dejo estar.

Sentir la calidez de los dedos y la mirada de Fate en esos momentos era suficiente. No quería pensar en nada más.

Para Fate sentir los dedos de Signum en los suyos, esparcía calidez por todo su ser. Las manos de Signum siempre le habían gustado; manos fuertes con dedos largos y elegantes. Trató de no pensar en ese momento, en todas las veces que se había preguntado lo que sería ser acariciada por esas manos.

Fate se quedó con ella mucho rato hasta que Signum finalmente la obligó a ir a su habitación a descansar. La Enforcer solo aceptó irse hasta que Signum prometió que aceptaría que Fate la acompañara a su casa cuando llegaran a Midchilda al día siguiente.

_**~Allegro Scherzando~**_

Los dos días de descanso de Signum habían pasado más rápido de lo que imaginaba. Estar en casa con Hayate y los demás guardianes le había servido para no pensar y rememorar demasiado los días pasados en la última misión con Fate.

Los había disfrutado, sin lugar a dudas, sin embargo ahora que estaba de vuelta en la base para varios días de trabajo de escritorio, sabía que los extrañaría.

Durante todo su primer día de regreso, se preguntó dónde estaría la Enforcer en esos momentos, ¿Trabajando? ¿En casa con su familia? ¿De vuelta en otra misión?...Resistió la urgencia de llamarla. Ellas nunca se llamaban. Siempre se encontraban en el trabajo o en reuniones que sus amigas convocaban y ahí quedaban de hacer cosas juntas, pero nunca se llamaban para cosas tan frívolas como para preguntar _"¿Cómo estás?"_

"_O tan estúpidas como ´te extraño´…"_ pensó Signum con un suspiro de camino a las habitaciones privadas que tenía asignadas en la base cuando estaba de guardia varios días.

Esa tarde, nubes oscuras se habían levantado sobre el horizonte de Midchilda cubriendo sus lunas gemelas, dando un toque sombrío al ambiente. Un viento fuerte inclinaba los árboles y azotaba los grandes ventanales de los edificios del cuartel de TSAB. Esa noche habría tormenta. Una fuerte.

Muy ad hoc para el estado de ánimo sombrío y tormentoso de Signum.

Después de dejarla en la casa familiar Yagami en Midchilda, Fate se había despedido emotivamente de ella pero nada más. No había sabido o escuchado nada de ella en esos días.

Así que la sorpresa de Signum fue mayúscula cuando se encontró a Fate en su uniforme de Enforcer esperándola frente a su puerta.

-Testarossa,-

Fate sonrió y se acercó. –Hola…Parece que el descanso te sentó bien y tal como dijo la doctora Venza…, sobreviviste.-

-Sí,- dijo Signum quedándose frente a su puerta sin saber que decir.

-Yo….quería saber cómo estabas,- dijo Fate al fin.

Los silencios entre ellas nunca habían sido incómodos, eran naturales y parte de su interacción; pero esta vez, ambas se daban cuenta de que estaban nerviosas.

-Bien…ya todo está bien…Testarossa,- dijo Signum con el mismo sentimiento extraño con que Fate había hecho la frase anterior.

-Ya…veo,-

Después otros segundos en silencio, Signum no pudo soportarlo más y para hacer algo abrió la puerta de su habitación. Fate seguía de pie, esperando y Signum no tuvo más remedio que invitarla a entrar.

"_Una visita",_ se decía mentalmente Signum mientras entraba y caminaba al centro de su habitación_, "Es solo una visita. Te morías por saber de ella, ¿no? Bueno, ya está aquí, conversen, pasen un rato agradable y después…Déjala… Ir."_

Pese a que estaba segura de que eso debía hacer, el pecho le dolía solo de pensarlo.

La guerrera había escogido una habitación en el piso más alto accesible a su rango. Aunque apenas era una Primera Teniente, había tenido puestos de mucha responsabilidad… y era una de las guardianes de Hayate. Por poco que le gustaran las influencias de su ama, eso le había ayudado. Estaba en el piso diez y aunque era un espacio pequeño y multifuncional, era agradable.

Era un espacio sencillo donde se tenía todo una pequeña estancia, un escritorio pegado a la pared, una cama de tamaño muy cómodo al fondo y el acceso a un pequeño baño vestidor.

Todas esas habitaciones eran iguales, pero lo que hacía que valiera la pena para Signum era que solo tenía tres paredes y un enorme ventanal con vista hacia el complejo de TSAB con el contorno de la ciudad al fondo.

Signum se aproximó al sistema de control de las persianas para cerrarlas. El cielo estaba completamente negro ya y seguramente pronto empezaría la tormenta.

-Déjalas así,- pidió Fate cuando estaba a punto de cerrarlas.

-Viene una tormenta,- dijo Signum señalando a las nubes como si Fate no pudiera verlas.

-Lo se…- dijo a su vez Fate acercándose a la ventana, mirando hacia donde Signum había señalado. – Me gusta. Me recuerda cuando éramos el equipo Relámpago ¿te acuerdas?-

Casi como si Fate los hubiera invocado, dos relámpagos cruzaron el cielo y las luces que no hacia ni dos minutos que Signum había encendido se apagaron. Leves luces de seguridad se encendieron estratégicamente a la altura del piso.

-Parece que va a ser una tormenta eléctrica grande y cortaron el suministro,-dijo Signum insistiendo en remarcar lo obvio por lo cual, se dio varias patadas mentales. Tenía que controlarse o en lugar de disfrutarlos, esos minutos con Fate iban a ser una tortura.

En silencio, observaron como la tormenta empezaba. Signum sintió como Fate volteaba de la ventana hacia ella. Y después sintió cómo unos dedos inciertos, rozaban los suyos.

Girando apenas, miró a Fate. La rubia la miraba…de esa manera. Esa mirada que había iniciado hacía tantos años atrás y que tanto trabajo le costaba a Signum sacar de su mente.

Pensó en alejarse pero ya se había alejado demasiadas veces. En esos momentos, necesitaba al menos, esa leve cercanía con Fate. Dejó que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los de Fate y con su otra mano, le acarició la mejilla como había hecho tantas veces antes.

Fate por lo general, descansaba en su contacto o rozaba su mano cuando hacía eso, pero esta vez, se acercó más ella. Un paso cada vez, hasta que podían sentir la respiración de la otra. Signum no se había movido un milímetro, ni para alejarse, ni para acercarse. Estaba sobrecogida por la sensación de tener a Fate tan cerca…tan silenciosamente entregada.

Sin embargo, no debía dejar que Fate diera un paso más. Un paso más sería admitir lo que tantos años se habían esforzado en no admitir.

Nuevos relámpagos iluminaron la penumbra de la habitación y brillaron en los ojos de ambas. Durante todo ese tiempo se habían mirado intensamente; Fate vio las dudas de Signum, claramente como no las había visto nunca antes. Supo entonces con certeza que Signum se sentía igual que ella, que tal vez se había sentido igual que ella todo ese tiempo. Pero había sido solo bajo la luz de los relámpagos que finalmente había visto el reflejo de su deseo en los ojos de Signum.

Y se acercó un paso más.

La mano de Signum, suave pero firme en su hombro, la detuvo.

-No…Testarossa...-

Fate por única respuesta, solo tomó la mano de Signum y la llevó a su mejilla nuevamente.

Signum acarició su cabello, el lóbulo de oreja…la línea firme pero a la vez delicada de su quijada…la curva de cuello….hasta que un leve jadeo de Fate la hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se apartó de Fate y se paró con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirando firmemente hacia afuera. Ya no habría manera de negar lo acababa de hacer. Esas no habían sido caricias dirigidas a una amiga, y la respuesta de Fate tampoco.

En ese momento sintió dos manos apoyarse en su espalda y el calor que emanada del cuerpo de Fate detrás de ella.

Se volvió para decirle a Fate que no podían hacer eso pero Fate no la dejó. Puso un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarla. La mirada en los ojos carmesí lo decía todo.

Afuera, un nuevo relámpago cruzó el cielo y la tormenta comenzó con la fuerza imbatible que solo los fenómenos naturales tienen.

Como la fuerza del deseo que las estaba abrasando.

-¿Estás segura?,- le preguntó Signum con un nudo en la garganta.

-No quisiera…que fuera nadie más.-

La mano de Signum acarició el cuello de Fate y ésta cerró la distancia para abrazarse a la guerrera. Signum dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por la cintura de Fate y la estrechó en sus brazos.

Nunca se habían abrazado de esa forma, no había ni un milímetro de distancia entre ellas y Signum podía sentir el latido acelerado del corazón de Fate.

Fate se aferró a sus hombros mientras, escondió la cara en su cuello y aspiró su aroma. Signum se inclinó y sus labios dejaron un sendero de besos húmedos en el cuello de Fate hasta su oreja. Fate jadeó ante el inesperado contacto y sus manos estrujaron la tela del uniforme de Signum.

Con sus pelvis unidas, se separaron apenas lo suficiente para mirarse. Las manos de Signum, lenta pero inexorablemente se movían acariciando el cuerpo entre sus brazos…la cintura estrecha, la curvas de sus caderas, la espalda firme…deseando ir más allá, a esos lugares que la atormentaban en sus sueños consientes e inconscientes. Mirando a Fate a los ojos, sus manos detuvieron su recorrido en la curva de los senos de Fate. Si los tocaba como deseaba hacerlo, ya no iba a poder contenerse…Iba a tener que seguir hasta el final.

Podía ver el deseo de Fate, pero realmente ¿querría seguir hasta ese punto?

Las manos de Fate acariciaron su rostro.

-Siempre has estado a mi lado…de una forma o de otra…siempre…-

Sin dejar de mirarla, las manos que acariciaban su rostro se posaron sobre las manos que reposaban, contenidas, en sus costados.

-Yo…realmente, deseo….que me toques,- las manos de Fate aferraron las suyas y las hicieron subir a sus a senos, -de esta forma.-

El deseo de Signum se desbordó como la tormenta que azotaba afuera, incontenible.

Atrajo a Fate hacia ella, pero esta vez…por primera vez…para besarla en los labios. Lentamente al principio, acariciando los labios de ella con los suyos en roces suaves, tentativos que se fueron alargando conforme los labios de Fate se abrían para corresponderle. Se dejaron caer en un beso cada vez más profundo e íntimo mientras sus cuerpos se estrechaban como si quisieran fundirse en uno solo.

La respiración de ambas se agitó como el viento que azotaba las gotas de lluvias contra el ventanal, relámpagos sucesivos iluminaron la piel descubierta conforme sus uniformes caían y sus manos y labios exploraban la piel expuesta.

Todavía a medio desvestir, Fate se dejó llevar hasta la cama. Su blusa estaba abierta; las manos de Signum, las manos que tanto le gustaban, desabrocharon su sostén y le revelaron secretos sobre su propio cuerpo al recorrer su piel; su espalda se arqueó cuando Signum besó sus senos y el fuego que se encendió entre sus piernas cuando empezaron a besarse se convirtió en llama abrasadora.

Fate sentía que se quemaba por dentro con cada caricia, con cada roce de los labios de Signum en su piel, con cada punto que sus dedos apretaban y aun así, necesitaba más, necesitaba que la tocara en _ese_ punto y la liberara de la zozobra del deseo.

No escuchó el sonido del cierre de su falda pero si la sintió deslizándose hacia abajo. Solo tenía ya la blusa abierta y desordenada encima, y su ropa interior, a duras penas. Signum removió su falda y guió las manos de Fate para que removieran su blusa mientras se besaban.

Los dedos de Signum se deslizaron por su abdomen hasta rozar su sexo sobre la ropa interior; húmeda con su excitación, y la acariciaron, lenta y acompasadamente, presionando, delineando…Fate jadeaba y se caderas se movían al ritmo que marcaba la mano de Signum entre sus piernas.

Afuera la fuerza de la tormenta no había amainado ni un ápice; con las persianas abiertas, los relámpagos iluminaron el cuerpo completamente desnudo de Fate cuando Signum la despojó de la última prenda y se colocó sobre ella.

El primer estrecho abrazo de sus cuerpos desnudos mientras se besaban fue como una marea arrasadora para Fate; Signum estaba en todas partes, en su boca, en cuerpo, en su sexo como nunca antes nadie había estado; le estaba haciendo el amor a su cuerpo y a su alma con cada caricia, con cada beso y con cada movimiento.

En el momento más íntimo de su unión, cuando Fate estaba abierta y entregada para ella, Signum casi detuvo los movimientos de sus caderas para mirarla. Fate respiraba agitadamente, sus manos se enredaron en su cabello y se perdió en la mirada azul. Signum quería verla, quería verla de esa forma mientras la hacía suya por primera vez. Sus movimientos, lentos y cortos al principio, fueron haciendo más largo y más profundos. Las piernas de Fate se enlazaron alrededor de sus caderas, apretándola y apretándose contra ella, mientras se aferraba a sus hombros.

Fate sintió como se acercaba cada vez más y más a borde; era un precipicio, una explosión que nunca había sentido y que la consumió una y otra vez sin que pudiera contenerse.

Y tampoco es que quisiera.

Hicieron el amor todo el tiempo que duró la tormenta, que amainaba y arreciaba como las oleadas de pasión que ellas mismas estaban experimentando. Sus gemidos y estremecimientos de placer se acompasaron con el retumbar de los truenos que hacían temblar las ventanas. Parecía como si realmente la tormenta se hubiera desatado exactamente sobre ellas, liberando su pasión contenida.

Cuando Fate, finalmente se dejó caer sudorosa y agotada sobre el hombre de Signum, sus respiraciones entrecortadas eran ya el único sonido. Afuera solo quedaba esa calma y ese silencio exhaustos; las gotas que caían o se resbalaban, eran el único movimiento.

Muy pronto, dentro de la habitación, también reinó el silencio. Ninguna de las dos quería hablar y romper ese momento con palabras. Ya habían dicho lo que tenían que decir, de la manera que anhelaron decirlo por mucho tiempo. Al igual que las gotas afuera, los dedos de ambas deslizándose como plumas sobre la piel de la otra eran el único movimiento del silencio.

Fate se permitió hasta ese momento, sonreír y cerrar los ojos. Aparte de todo lo que Signum ya había sido para ella, ahora también era suya.

No supieron en qué momento se durmieron y a la mañana siguiente, rayos de sol sobre un cielo extremadamente claro y brillante las despertaron.

Fate tardó un poco más en despertarse y cuando por fin abrió los ojos, se encontró con una Signum disfrutando de la vista de su cuerpo desnudo con los primeros rayos del sol cayendo sobre su piel. Se ruborizó casi de cuerpo completo.

-Si haces eso voy a tener que hacerte el amor otra vez,- le susurró Signum al oído lo que solo incremento el rubor de Fate.

Los primeros besos y caricias del día tuvieron el mismo resultado que el rubor de Fate de todas maneras.

Finalmente, después de hacer el amor con la primera luz del día, Signum pudo por fin molestar un poco a Fate.

-Parece que cambiaremos las sesiones de enfrentamientos matutinas por…"enfrentamientos"…de otro tipo. Me parece que estos son más placenteros que recibir un plasma lancer Testarossa.-

Fate abrazó a Signum y besó su cuello, que estaba descubriendo, era uno de sus lugares favoritos.

-Según la costumbre, vamos a tener que tener estos enfrentamientos…muchas veces,- dijo Fate pensado en todas la veces que se había deseado estar al lado de Signum…aunque nunca se imaginó que sería de esa manera.

Siempre le habían gustado las noches de tormenta.

Pero algo le decía que a partir de ese día, serían sus favoritas…siempre.

.

* * *

><p>Ok, gracias a todos. Galletas virtuales a todos los que dejen reviews (no bombas virtuales, eh!)<p>

Pues bien, descubrí que adoro a Fate, amo a Signum…pero es tremendamente difícil escribirlas juntas pese a que son mis personajes favoritos (de todos los tiempos) y de que me encanta verlas juntas.

Este es el primer intento, miren que me tomó VARIOS días y pues…espero que lo hayan disfrutado (especialmente Rogue)

Tal vez, al igual que ellas…tenga que practicar haciendo mas Fate-Signum….PERO de entrada y antes de eso, estoy retomando un par de las ideas que tenía para otros fics, tradicionales NanoFate.

Respecto a las solicitudes de un epilogo 2 para el Legado, mensaje recibido chicos y chicas, no se si sea un epilogo 2 dado que en realidad la historia como tal ya estaría cerrada, pero déjenme pensar en algo. Paciencia, ¿si?


End file.
